


Bass Head

by JackSpade



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA, Bass - Freeform, Bass head, Fake AH Crew, Gen, How is it that my shippy ass has made so many gen fics, Music, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Who am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSpade/pseuds/JackSpade
Summary: Jeremy gains a new appreciation for bass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is dumb but I hope you like it
> 
> Also we need more dynamics between the crew and Jack pass it on

"Yeah, you can't use that trunk big guy."

Jeremy huffed, shoulders sagging as he looked up at Jack. "This car doesn't have a backseat, what do you want me to do?"

Jack shrugged. "How about not bring a rocket launcher to a simple negotiation?"

Jeremy huffed more dramatically at that. Over the top was kinda his thing. It's how he was a lad. Gavin went over the top with money and bets, Michael was over the top with his rage, and Jeremy was over the top with weapons and color schemes.

"If you wanted more concealed and less rediculous weapons you should have grabbed Ryan," Jeremy grumbled, putting the rocket launcher in the back of his own car, closing the trunk and sulking over now with katanas and an automatic pistol, Jack sighing and unlocking her car.

"I would've, but he's out on an enforcement job, Michael is already backing up Gavin, Geoff is worthless, Lindsay is pregnant, Trevor is kinda running this whole shit show, and the rest or B team are busy. You're stuck with me, buddy."

Jeremy buckled his seatbelt and pressed on. "Why is the trunk out of commission? There a dead body in there?"

Jack snorted as she turned the car on, backing out of the garage. "Please. Like I'd ever be that sloppy. No, I have two eighteen subs that are replacing the fifteen I blew out, showing I clearly didn't have good enough, though I might downgrade to one eighteen to try and show a little more restraint-"

"Okay, that's cool Jack, now tell me in English."

Jack rolled her eyes as they turned on the road, checking her phone quickly for cops in the area. Last thing she needed was a ticket for something this dumb. "It means this," Jack said, turning on a song on her phone, the car shaking violently with bass.

Jeremy squinted his eyes, turning towards Jack. "You can barely hear the treble and the mids. Why would you do this?"

Jack shrugged, the bass vibrating through her chest. "You know how Michael is a sneaker head? Can tell you all about how his Jordans cost an arm and a leg or someone bullshit?" Jeremy nodded and Jack continued. "I'm like that, but for bass. A bass head. It's a way of life."

Jeremy shrugged, allowing it to happen. He wasn't that new but he still didn't know much about the crew outside of work, and he'd take whatever he could learn. If that was bass, than fuck it, let it be.

"Ray is actually the one who got me into this funny enough."

Jeremy sat forward at this. He was hired on after Ray passed, and they didn't talk much about him. It was touchey. "He had similar music taste to you, except slightly more emo," Jack went on. "But he had a tiny little 8' sub in his car. He told me I should try my music in his car and the minute I felt that bass I was hooked. But you've gotta be careful with that shit, it can make you go def."

Jeremy nodded along, happy to hear anything about Ray or Jack.

After thirty minutes they reached a warehouse and went in. The deal was benign, Jeremy allowing himself to stare off. He didn't know how much time had passed until he was snapped out of his daze to a slamming noise on the table.

""We are NOT paying that much!" Jack almost screamed. "You're not fucking Heisenberg, your product isn't superior to what we could get from the cartel."

Jeremy knew things would go bad. Jack had lost all eloquence, it was not a good sign.

Jeremy gripped his gun just as he saw the leader reach into his jacket and before he could blink his brains were gone, Jeremy's gun painting the wall behind the guy bright red.

Jack gripped her pistol and dropped behind the table, Jeremy working his way over as he unloaded his clip into the muscle.

That's when he noticed his fatal mistake. He didn't grab this gun until the last minute. He only had the one clip.

Jeremy tried to be conservative with his ammo, finger coming off the trigger basically instantly after pressing it, careful to aim, but he was already running low.

Jeremy started to panic and looked over to Jack. "Can your stereo be controlled wirelessly?!"

Jack nodded, sliding her phone over to Jeremy, providing covering fire. Jeremy took the pads off Jack's earbuds for earplugs, Jack catching on and swinging her earings up into her ears.

Jeremy turned the volume all the way up, noticing their car shaking volume had only been 10 out of 100 and praying this crackpot idea worked.

Jeremy pressed play and instantly the building started to shake, the muscle looking around confused, some grabbing their ears. Jeremy drew a katana and rushed forward, slicing off the first guy's head. Jack came out shooting at the grunts gathering their bearings, Jeremy taking out the half with bleeding ears. Jeremy could feels his ears aching, greatful for his makeshift earplugs.

Finally, Jeremy slit the last throat and Jack shot the last head. Jeremy grabbed Jack's phone and turned off the sound, taking the makeshift earbuds out.

"There is no way the cops didn't hear that, we should go, Jack said, jogging to the car, Jeremy following. "If you busted my new speakers you're paying for that shit."

Jeremy nodded as the approached the car, now with shattered windows. "Ya know, I think I have a new appreciation for bass," Jeremy joked, punching Jack in the arm.

Jack smiled, turning the volume back down to ten. "You want to play your type of music on these speakers?"

Jeremy's eyes lit up. "Of course I do," he almost sang, connecting the Bluetooth as Jack pulled away and picking a good song.

It sounded fucking glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a giant fucking bass head please forgive me
> 
> The songs played-
> 
> First song Jack played was Bassnectar by Base Head (Bass Boosted, of course)
> 
> The song Jeremy played in the fight was Go Fuck Yourself by Two Feet
> 
> The song Jeremy played at the end was The Devil in I by Slipknot


End file.
